Reading Harry Potter
by BreGurl23
Summary: I know that this plot has been used a lot but, what if the Marauders, Lily, Frank, Alice and our totally lovable Slytherins read the Harry Potter books...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! if I did I would be filthy stinking RICH. :)**

* * *

><p>The marauders were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, bored as hell.<p>

"I know what we could do," Sirius says, "no Sirius, we are not pranking the Slytherins, AGAIN." said Remus. "Well then you think of something!" Sirius yells.

Suddenly Peter crys out, "what is it, what happened Wormtail?" James asks.

"Something hit me." Peter says, while rubbing his head. Sirius, James, and Remus walk over, "It's a book,"Remus says picking it up, "Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone"

"Hey James anyone in your family named Harry?" asks Sirius

"no." James answers while Sirius opens the book.

"Hey guys, this thing says it was published in 1997!" He says

"Ha ha really funny Padfoot" James laughs out.

"Prongs, I think he's telling the truth" Remus says while looking at the copyright date.

"So this book is from the future?" asks Peter

"Well lets read it and find out" Sirius says , while sitting down on the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first time doing this, so please don't hate me if i suck :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about this Author's Note,** _I know I hate it when people do them so early in the story,_ but I'm trying to figure out how to have the book parts because I don't want to have to sit and copy it directly from the book.** Plus I'm starting school soon so it may be a little while longer for me to start back up the story again.**

_Sorry again :) ,_

Bre


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER :** I Don't Own Harry Potter ….. No Matter How Much I Wish I Did :(

* * *

><p>Last Time – "So this book is from the future?" asks Peter.<p>

"Well lets read it and find out" Sirius says , while sitting down on the couch.

* * *

><p>Opening the book, a piece of paper falls out. Remus picking it up reads,<p>

"Dear Marauders,

I've sent this book to you in the hopes of you changing to future. As you read a few other people will join you. For a place to read, ask a House Elf where the 'Come & Go' room is. Good Luck.

Sincerely, A Friend." Flipping the paper over, " That's it." He says, looking up.

"I wonder who'll be reading with us" Peter says, looking towards the others.

"I hope it's Evens." James sighs, with a dopey look on his face.

"Of course you do Prongs, of course you do." Sirius says, shaking his head at a snickering Remus and Peter, "Well lets go to the kitchens and ask a House Elf the location to the 'Come & Go' room." says Sirius, jumping off the couch and to the common room entrance.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note :<strong> I would like to thank _nix54_ for giving me some links for the books, it'll really help with the story :).


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER :** Don't Own It... :(

* * *

><p>Last Time - "Of course you do Prongs, of course you do." Sirius says, shaking his head at a snickering Remus and Peter, "Well lets go to the kitchens and ask a House Elf the location to the 'Come &amp; Go' room." says Sirius, jumping off the couch and to the common room entrance.<p>

* * *

><p>" On the seventh floor, the 'Ballet Dancing Troll', pace back and forth thinking, 'we need a place to read about the future...'" muttered Remus, pacing in front of the painting.<p>

"This is crazy, we've been down this corridor a thousand times, and we've never found anything!" cried James, moving forward to drag Remus back to the kitchens, certain that the House Elves had been wrong.

"Prongs is right Moony, we shou-, what the?" yelped Sirius as a door suddenly appeared where the picture had been.

Remus walked forward, opened the door and peered in. "It worked," whispered Remus, "exactly how I pictured it, a nice cozy place to read." He said, eyes wide in awe. "Let us see, Moony." Sirius said, pushing Remus forward into the room to get a better look …...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note :<strong> CLIFFHANGER !, sorry :)


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER :** Don't Own It... :(

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time -<strong> "It worked," whispered Remus, "exactly how I pictured it, a nice cozy place to read." He said, eyes wide in awe. "Let us see, Moony." Sirius said, pushing Remus forward into the room to get a better look …...

* * *

><p>"Okay, okay don't push." Remus muttered.<p>

"Wow!" Sirius said upon entering the room, James and Peter not far behind.

"Nice Moony, very nice." James said looking around the room.

The walls and furniture were a dark red, there was a ouch against the the back wall in front of us. Behind it on the wall were three stain glass windows, and on either side of the two end windows were tri-candelabra.

To the left of the couch was a loveseat and to the right, two arm chairs, side by side. On the floor

was a beautiful red and gold rug with a unique design. Off to the side, was a little table in the corner. On the table was a note...


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER :** I can only wish that i did know Harry Potter...

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time -<strong> Off to the side, was a little table in the corner. On the table was a note...

* * *

><p><em>Dear Marauders,<em>

_I though you might like to know just who you'll be reading with. Or would you rather I just send them to you? Just think of a pen, or if you'd rather a quill, and right yes or no at the bottom of this page. YES for a list, NO for me just sending them to you. _

_ - A Friend_

Sirius quickly thought of a quill and a pot of ink, took the quill and wrote yes on the paper before the others could even finish reading the message.

_Well well, that was fast._

The Marauders had the feeling that whoever this person was, they were smirking.

_Here you are, the list of people you'll be reading with:_

_Lily Evens,_

**"YES!"**

_Alice Prewett,_

_Frank Longbottom,_

_Regulus Black,_

"Reggie?"

_Narcissa Black,_

"And Cissa?"

_Bellatrix Black,_

"Not Bellabitch too!"

_Lucius Malfoy,_

"That jerk?"

_Tom Riddle,_

"Who's he?"

_and Severus Snape._

...

"**WHAT?**" shouted James and Sirius.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER : **Nope don't own it

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time - <strong>and Severus Snape...

"WHAT?" shouted James and Sirius.

* * *

><p>" What the bloody Hell was this person thinking, having Snivellus reading with us?" Sirius yelled, glaring at the note.<p>

Suddenly more writing appeared on the paper.

_Now now, let's have no name-calling. While everyone is reading I want you to try not to fight with each other._

"Not fighting with the filthy Snivellus and his little Slytherin friends? It would take a bloody miracle." James said, snorting at the very thought.

_Really now? A miracle you say? Well,_

" Look behind you then."


	8. Chapter 8

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

ValeryaPotter

BookWorm230

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


	9. Chapter 9

_**ALERT! ALERT! THIS IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE! ALERT! ALERT!**_

This author's note is here to tell you that the author has just moved to the fun loving state of Texas! Yeah. Woohoo. Note the sarcasm? So I probably won't be updating this story for a while, because:

**A.** We need to get situated &&&

**B.** I've caught a case of the no good, very bad, _WRITER'S BLOCKITUS!_ Duh, duh, duhhh.

I'm so sorry and I really appreciate everyone who has reviewed and/or faved this story, Thank you for the support! Hopefully I'll be back soon, Bye

_**ALERT! ALERT! THIS IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE! ALERT! ALERT!**_


	10. Chapter 10

No sorry, I'm not back yet. I just wanted to explain to a guest who said Tom Riddle is before the time of the Marauders, this will probably have time travel in it- so I'm gonna bring him in from the past :) ….. Hope that explained it for the readers who might have been wondering about that little detail.

Thank you for reading, hopefully I'll be back soon,

BookWorm


End file.
